


Moongazing

by MusingPenguin



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Moongazing, One Shot, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusingPenguin/pseuds/MusingPenguin
Summary: Satan invites you to come see the Super Blood Moon with him.
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	Moongazing

The gentle hush of nighttime at the House of Lamentation fills your ears. You're lying in bed, wide awake, eyes boring into the ceiling. You see shadows dance at the corner of your vision. How can you not be tired? Hasn’t it been hours since you first lay here, trying in vain to ward off your insomnia? You sigh, pressing your cool fingertips against your closed eyelids. _Sleep, Y/N. Go to sleep._

As if to spite you, you hear your D.D.D. vibrate. You glance over to see that the screen is illuminated with a tell-tale blue glow. Groaning, you reach over to your nightstand to unlock the phone. Harsh, bright light assaults your eyes. Your vision is so blurred that you can hardly make out the words for a few moments.

1 message from Satan. You tap on it to open his text.

“Tonight is the night of the Super Blood Moon, Y/N.”

 _Is it?_ You blink, not quite registering what he means.

He’s still typing. You wait.

“Are you asleep? If not, why don’t we take a walk and go moongazing together?”

Moongazing? You smile to yourself. There’s something cute about how he poses the question to you—confident, but also shy. Though you have a slight headache from your lack of sleep, you can’t help but feel excited. You have nothing better to do, and you're struggling to fall asleep, anyway. Perhaps some fresh air will do the trick. And you've always enjoyed Satan’s company, though his presence has been giving your stomach one too many butterflies as of late. You text a sticker of a demon bird excitedly flapping its wings.

“I’m still awake, having trouble falling asleep. Okay!” you reply. 

A pause. 

“Okay,” he types.

“As a human, this could be your once-in-a-lifetime chance to see the Devildom’s Super Blood Moon.”

“Who knows, we might even run into Sariel.”

“Oh, before I forget…”

“All of this stays a secret from Lucifer. Understand?”

You snort. Obviously. Lucifer would probably kill you if he found out. While lecturing that you could have gotten yourself killed in the process, ironically.

Coyly, you reply, “Don’t you mean Mammon?” He’s been acting pretty overprotective as of late. It’s cute and somewhat endearing, but it has also been tiring you.

“Him as well. Meet me outside.”

You shut your D.D.D off, attempting in vain to ignore the butterflies in your stomach. You search through your closet for a soft sweater and leggings, hoping that it isn’t too cold tonight. Feet padding carefully across the floorboard, you open your door and peer down the hallway. The House is silent. Quietly, you slip on your shoes and close the door behind you, tiptoeing down the stairs. Through the glass of the front door, you can see Satan in his casual wear, his bright green eyes focused elsewhere. He looks almost ethereal to you in the red afterglow, strangely inhuman. Well, of course. He isn’t human. You've been having trouble reminding yourself of that lately.

He notices you through the glass and waves, flashing you a winning smile. You grin nervously as he opens the door for you, almost ceremoniously. 

“Hi,” you manage.

“Hello.” His eyes are twinkling in amusement, his long eyelashes leaving feathery shadows against his cheeks. You avert your gaze and move around him so that he can close the door behind you.

After a slight pause, he offers you his arm, adding, “Follow me.” Gingerly, you place your hand into the crook of his arm. Though he has a small smile on his face, his expression is unreadable. You walk in comfortable silence for a little while, but as the chill seeps into your skin, you feel your body shiver.

“Are you cold?” he asks, as if reading your mind. You can’t help but let out a small exhale in agreement. Before you can react, he slips off his blazer and gently drapes it over you. His coat, warm and heavy, smells like spearmint. You pull it closer around you, trying to fight off the blush rising to your cheeks.

“So cliché,” you laugh. 

“As is a midnight walk to moongaze.”

“Hm. Fair.”

Comfortable silence once more.

“Once we arrive at the clearing up ahead, you should be able to see the moon more clearly. There’s a lovely grassy area where we can sit for a little while, if you’d like.” You're too nervous to look at him directly, but you're acutely aware of the warmth radiating from his body. His voice, too, sounds so crisp, like twinkling glass.

“I’d like that.”

A few more steps, and you can see the clearing that he was referring to. He gently takes your hand, and your heart drums at a considerably quicker pace. You try to ignore it, focusing instead on how warm his hand feels around yours. You two step carefully over the roots of dark forest trees, into the red light, and seat yourselves at a grassy plain. You stare up at the sky as the leaves clear away. Your breath leaves every fiber of your being.

It’s beautiful.

The Super Blood Moon. It is a glowing emblem dipped in red wine. It hangs over the black night, still but radiant. You've never liked the color red, but this one is just stunning—red like a sunset. Like poppies. It slumbers quietly among the blinking stars.

“Wow,” you breathe. You can feel Satan’s gaze on you.

“Rather breathtaking, isn’t it?” he asks. You nod, awe-stricken.

“A once-in-a-lifetime chance, huh,” you comment quietly. Satan sends you a questioning look. In return, you give him a wry grin.

“That’s what you said. And you’re right. Things like this, looking up at the sky, seeing how vast it is…” you move to look back up, up, up. Up at the sky and the lonely red moon.

“It reminds me of how small I am. A weird reminder of my mortality, I guess. But it isn’t a bad feeling.” He is silent for a moment.

Then, his shoulders start to shake. You look over at him curiously, but you can see that he is laughing, his pretty green eyes closed, his blonde hair a reddish amber glow. He looks beautiful.

“What?” you ask, jabbing him with your elbow.

“You’re truly something else, Y/N. Most humans don’t enjoy contemplating their mortality.” He turns to look back at you again, his face startlingly close. You're lost in the sea of his emerald green eyes, and you feel cotton in your throat. 

You huff, feigning annoyance, and look away from him. He’s too much. He makes you feel giddy, and it’s weird and strange and exciting.

“So?”

“So, it amuses me. I enjoy your company,” he hums. You bite your lip, willing yourself to calm down.

A brief silence permeates through the air once again, though he soon breaks it with a quiet sigh. 

“Yes, I enjoy sharing these silences with you. My brothers have been so incessantly noisy these days,” he mutters in frustration. You nod in sympathy. You’ve spoken to him enough that you can tell he’s been at his wit’s end lately. With all the fuss with Levi buying millions of Ruri-Chan merchandise in order to get that lucky barcode, who wouldn’t?

“Nevertheless, I would like to thank you for accompanying me tonight.” You're not sure if it’s simply the reddish glow from the moon playing tricks on your eyes, but his cheeks look slightly pink. His piercing emerald gaze focuses on yours, leaving you flushed and startled.

“Thank you for inviting me,” you reply shyly, staring at your hands. You can feel his eyes still on you, however.

“Of course. Though, I must ask: you’ve been repeatedly looking away from me all evening. Am I making you uncomfortable? Do tell me.” Ah, there he is again. Ever the gentleman.

“No, no. I—“ You're unconsciously fiddling with his jacket now, unable to meet the intensity of his gaze directly.

“You…you make me nervous.”

“Do I?” His voice is soft. He’s even closer now.

“Y-yes,” you manage, nervously glancing at him. His eyes have a foreign softness to them, and you feel like your heart is going to burst. Tenderly, he tucks a strand of hair behind your ear. You shiver at his touch, and he takes note of this, leaning back.

“Okay.” 

You swallow your disappointment. Crap.

“I can take you back, now, if you’d like.”

“No.” He sends a quick glance your way, puzzled, and you respond without thinking, wrapping your arms around him. He stiffens at your sudden proximity, and for a second, you worry that you’ve overstepped. Then, he relaxes, chuckling and returning the embrace, his body so, so warm. His gentle exhalation on your hair sends shivers through you, your heart racing. You stay like this for a little while.

After some time, you look up at him to find that he is already watching you. His handsome face, shadowed by the red moonlight, expresses an unspoken question. Your hands are shaking, but to hell with it, you reach for him anyway. He, in turn, reaches for you, pressing his lips against yours.

Soft, gentle, and sweet like honey. His kiss makes the butterflies in your stomach dance, blooming and scattering across your skin. He cradles your cheek in one hand, the other pressing lightly against the small of your back. The care with which he holds you is so tender, almost like a declaration of love. It ends when he pulls back to look at you, his breath warm against your face. You can still feel your heartbeat reverberating through your body.

“I’ve been wanting to do that all night. That’s what was making me nervous,” you manage. He smiles. Not one that is prettily faked, like so many of his, but bright and genuine.

“I’m happy to hear that.” He pulls you into a tighter embrace, and the two of you hold each other for a little while like this, underneath the Super Blood Moon. The steady warmth of his arms around you soon fill your head with a cloud of sleepiness. You begin to drift in and out of consciousness.

“If Lucifer finds us out here in the morning, I’m afraid he will undoubtedly kill us.”

You groan.

“I’ve been having such trouble falling asleep lately, though. And it’s so comfy here with you,” you mumble, half awake. Satan chuckles breathily to himself.

“Alright.” Carefully, he wraps his blazer tighter around you, hooking one arm around your back and the other beneath your knees. You clutch at his sweater, stiffening in surprise, but he carries you with ease. 

“I’ll bring you inside.” You nestle into his chest, breathing in the smell of warm honey and spearmint, the glow of the Super Blood Moon a red imprint beneath your eyelids. You hear the gentle creaking of a door, and fade out. As you fade back in, you feel yourself within a soft bed, groggily opening your eyes to see Satan, wearing a hoodie and long pajama pants, lie down beside you, carefully pulling at the covers.

“Good night, Satan,” you whisper. He reaches for you, pulling you close to him, and you melt into his warmth.

“Good night, Y/N." You drift off to sleep smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am s o f t for Satan. He is my personal favorite. Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
